


Please

by Moonshine_Kei



Series: Daichi / Reader Vignettes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Dom Daichi, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pet Names, Praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine_Kei/pseuds/Moonshine_Kei
Summary: It's short. It's Daddy Kink. Enjoy.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/You
Series: Daichi / Reader Vignettes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043013
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Please

  


_“Please.”_

The word hands in the air between you. Daichi’s grip is just shy of bruising where he’s gripping you, pressing your thighs out, holding them open wide so he can fit between them. His cock slides easily along your puffy lips, searing hot and teasing your clit as he drags it slowly back and forth.

“Please what?” he asks, like he’s not torturing you with a smile on his face.

“Please, just _fuck_ me,” you reply, shifting on the bed as much as you can, trying in vain to get relief. 

“You know how to ask properly, princess.” He’s let go of one leg to press the palm of his hand against your mound, the rough pad of his thumb drawing lazy circles on your aching clit. It’s good, but it’s not what you _need_. You pout, finally giving in to what both of you want.

“Daddy, _please_ fuck me?”

Daichi’s eyes blow out a little further at that.

“ _There’s_ a good girl.”

His other hand leaves your thigh to slide into the slick dripping from your pussy, slowly working it over his length. Daichi presses down with his palm harder, tension pulling your clit deliciously as he slides in. He can feel the slow fill just as well as you can with his hand there, pressure intensifying the low burn as he pushes deeper inside. You can’t help the soft cries of _daddy, daddy, please_ , as he takes you to the hilt and holds there.

He watches you worry your bottom lip as you grind down, pushing deeper still into the plush heat of you. Your cries continue as he cages you under his arms, leaning over you and into your space, filling your vision and your cunt. Thick fingers slide over the soft skin of your breast before he rolls a puffy nipple between them.

_fuck, daddy, please,_ you repeat like a mantra. It’s music to his ears. The sounds he pulls from you as he pulls his hips back and snaps them back hard are even better, though. He leans further, whispering into your ear as he thrusts again, “Daddy’s gonna take good care of you, kitten.”


End file.
